degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160427024924/@comment-3284502-20160427040002
@ Sarah - You remind me of Billie. Billie is a party girl. Head cheerleader, problem solver. She spent her highschool years scoping parties for roofies, sneaking her friends into abortion clinics, and taking down abusive boyfriends! ....While simultaneously bullying the living hell out of the goth kids and excluding her nerdy friends. Oops. Billie grew up in a rich but emotionally distant family. Her father is emotionally stunted and the only way he knows how to show he cares about her is with money. Aaaand by staying far far away from her on every business trip known to man. Billie's mother also neglected her in favour of her many, MANY affairs. She became depressed and turned to booze. This resulted in her driving their SUV into a tree and getting a DUI. This basically excluded her from being a cheerleader at university. This left her without a social circle and she kinda had to turn to her nerdy friends. She's lonely and sad and still depressed as fuck, only now she has alcoholism, an RA who bullied her (and then turned out to have a crush on her, awwwwkward) and entering a suicide pact with said RA on top of it. God help this precious baby. @ Dani - Girl, you're AMBER. Amber is nerdy, caring, protective, and full of an urge for justice. She will kick your ass rather than swallow shit. However, she's hiding a lot of mental health issues. She grew up with an emotionally abusive, cheating, wife beating jackass for a father and nearly crippling social anxiety. One day she and her friend were on their way home from band shows and they stopped at the convenience store for snacks. There was a holdup where her friend was held hostage. Her father berated her, a 13 year old girl, for being terrified of a girl with a knife grabbing her friend, so much she had a breakdown. And by breakdown I mean she grabbed the knife from a cop, ran over to where the girl was leaned against the cop car, and STABBED HER THROUGH THE HAND. That was the first of a few breakdowns where she reacted violently and snapped. In order to try and curb this, she became the costumed crime fighter Amazi-Girl to fight crime. At first it started well, but things are going wrong. She's losing her temper more and more. Seeing the girl from the robbery traumatizes her so much she immediately flips to Amazi-Girl. She threatens this girl for doing nothing but drinking underage I would like to note this girl served her full sentence for the robbery and is NOT a repeat offender or a danger to anyone anymore so this is purely over a grudge) and she escalates confrontations dangerously. Lately, she's even beginning to show troubling signs of abuse herself. She is clearly not well. Hope she gets psychological help, if only for other's sakes. @ Jo - I see you loving Dorothy. She's stable, smart, secure, and ambitious. She's going to be the first female and openly Atheist President. She'd be okay with the second or third, but she doesn't see that happening, so it'll probably have to be her. She is determined and works her ass off to achieve her dreams. That said, being a good person matters to her more. If push comes to shove, she's there for her friends. She'd be willing to give up a whole day of work to comfort her friend after a traumatic incident or give up an important interview to get her boyfriend new shoes because she promised she would get them. Dorothy is just a genuinely good, genuinely smart person. That said, she should not be underestimated. She'll stalk you forever to get her interview, and she'll be damned if she lets a jerk get away with things. She's the secondary protagonist as well and her lack of faith clashes with Joyce's (her best friend) fundamentalism wonderfully. That said, she will not allow herself to enable Joyce and when it's pointed out she does, she considers being more forceful. That said, she's supportive, ambitious, and good. You would love her. <3